


Scars

by Freya_Druid



Category: BioShock
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_Druid/pseuds/Freya_Druid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a little sister and her Alpha Series protector, the last pair to be bonded before the Alpha Series were pronounced a failure and retired. Forced into hiding, trying to avoid the crossfire, Evalynne and her protector find new ways to survive, and perhaps more than just that. Warning: contains strong language, possibly disturbing themes, and a lemon or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is it possible to change someone, alter them from the inside out so thoroughly that they no longer know who they once were? I’m sure I once found that impossible, but now I know it is, in fact, possible. I am one of the girls tasked with watching over the sleeping angels of Rapture. This is not a task that I would ever choose for myself, though. No, this is a task forced upon me by the cruel hypocrites, ever seeking advancement in this small city.

“Only now am I starting to see these webs of betrayal. All I can do is hope that me and Mr. Bubbles survive long enough to find an escape.”

The source of the voice, a young girl, pressed a button on the device she was holding, ejecting a small tape that was then stored in the small bag to her left. The girl was small, no larger than a 5 year old, clad in a simple blood red dress that fanned out at her hips and ended just below her knee. She had curly brunette hair that bounced with her every movement, pale grey skin that held a slightly sickly pallor, and large, ghostly glowing yellow eyes that were hooded by thick, curly lashes. Her soft features suggest an innocence long lost and in her hand she held a dangerous device featuring a long needle used to extract ADAM from the bodies of the dead.

"Are you ready, little one?" A gentle female voice asked with the crooked edge of her German accent.

The girl that had been sitting on a small bed looked up and nodded at the woman that stood before her in a simple white lab coat over her casual trousers and loose fitting maroon blouse. The child quickly stuffed a teddy bear that had been sitting on the bed beside her into her bag with the tape and hopped off the bed, quickly slipping on her small black boots. She took the outstretched hand and let herself be led to a tall brass structure that leaned against the off white wall.

The girl stared out at the towering vent shaft for a moment before she turned back to the woman beside her. "Thank you, Mommy."

"Of course, now go, you wouldn't want to keep your Daddy waiting."

The girl nodded then released the scientists hand, walking over to the vent to heave herself up until she was able to crawl over the precipice and into darkness. She crawled through the meandering tunnels, knowing the paths quite well, until she made her way to the abandoned parts of the city.

Suddenly her vision softened as a presence pressed to the forefront of her mind. _'Did you get what you were looking for?'_ A deep, smooth, masculine voice asked through their mutual bond.

_Yes, I'm going to drop it off in my room then I'll come join you for another round of gathering. Hope your not too bored, Psi._ The girl responded with a tone much deeper and more mature than the tone her physical voice held. After another half hour of climbing through the vents set up specifically for her kind, the girl came to a dead end. She gently pressed her hand against the wall to her right and felt the smooth surface give way. She crawled through the perfectly circular hole, then carefully slid down the brass vent face, into the small room.

The space before the girl was simple and quite plain, an old storage room that had long ago been built into the foundation of Rapture only to be built over and forgotten. The girl had found the room thanks to her insatiable curiosity and desire to explore. She had stumbled upon it by accident and become stranded here for hours because of the circuitous route that needs to be negotiated to get back to the rest of the city. The room had a wall of safes, all of which had the codes written on a neat piece of paper that now sat tucked quietly in the bottom of one of the girls boots. The safes didn't hold much, they were empty when she found them, but everything within them was precious to the girl. The floor had a simple sheet spread over it to lessen the colt bite of cement, and in the corner sat a nest of comforters and blankets. The girl silently walked over to one of the safes, flicking the combination in with ease, then deposited contents of her bag among the metal shelves, tape recorder and tape sitting alone on the bottom shelf, teddy bear joining a makeshift doll that was meant to look like a Big Daddy. The safe was then firmly closed and locked so the girl could return to her protector.

* * *

Brown curls popped out of the vent signaling the return of the small girl. A huge, lumbering figure completely encompassed in an altered deep sea diving suit made its way to the vent, gently hoisting the tiny form out of it and into his arms.

_Sorry I took so long._

_'Don't worry Evalynne, it gave me some time to mess around.'_

_You went to the gambling den again, didn't you?_

_'Maybe.'_ Evalynne could practically taste the others smirk. _'I certainly have some money for you to deposit in your secret room.'_

_You're a horrible influence!_ The girl teased in a light tone as the lumbering figure stepped away from the vent.

A few feet from the vent he stopped, waiting for directions from his charge. The girl took a deep breath and gestured to continue through the bulkhead in front of them. As they wandered through the bulkhead they came into a long glass hallway with a fork in the middle, leading to two different parts of the city. The girl gestured to the left side of the split and they continued into Paupers Drop, the working class section of the city. Evalynne hopped down from her perch on her protectors shoulders and led him into the Fishbowl Diner where a small crowd had gathered around the slouched body in the middle of the restaurant. The pair quietly made their way through the crowd, which disappeared like cockroaches before a light as soon as they noticed the hulking giant.

Evalynne crouched down in front of the body that was slumped between two stools at the counter. She rolled the corpse over so she could access his chest, which she promptly stabbed her extractor’s needle into. A sick sucking sound filled the diner as the girl extracted ADAM from the corpse. After a few moments the pocket of ADAM was drained so she withdrew the needle and moved onto the next part of the corpse she could sense ADAM in, repeating this process until there was no more ADAM in the corpse.

_‘Extractor’s full.’_

_And based on the tickle in the back of my throat I am too. We should get to Fontaine Futuristics._


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

* * *

 

The sounds of violent vomiting filled the small white room. A small figure sat on a white hospital bed in the center of the  room, slumped over a shiny bowl that looked as if it belonged in a dentists office, violently emptying her stomachs thick green contents.  _ADAM. Cursed ADAM._ The liquid that fell from her lips was the consistency of honey, though instead of a gentle golden color the goo was a semitransparent green color. It burned its way up the back of the child's throat and left the taste of fire on her tongue as it left her body.

_‘Evalynne, hang in there just a little while longer. I know it hurts but you’re stronger than this.’_

The only answer to the male voice of her protector was another round of vomiting. After a few minutes the room fell silent, save for the rapid breaths of the now exhausted child. Sensing the concern of her protector, Evalynne spoke up through their bond. _I’m fine now, I’ll head over to join you in a few minutes right after I drop this at Mothers house._

* * *

Large gloved hands hoisted the small figure onto their owners shoulder, where she proceeded to snuggle into the copper colored helmet.  _Where are we going tonight?_ Evalynne asked, for she knew they could not go to her home, it was only accessible by little sisters, and she wouldn’t go to Little Sisters facility for there she would be locked in a steel room as if she were a prisoner, something she never appreciated.

_‘Let me worry about that. You just rest, I know how exhausted ADAM dumping makes you.’_

With a sigh, the girl obeyed the advice of her friend and closed her eyes, allowing the gentle rocking of her protectors steps to lull her to sleep.

* * *

The big daddy gently lowered the little sister into the small bundle of pillows and blankets he had managed to find and arrange for her as a small bed of sorts. _‘Sleep well, Evalynne.’_ With that the tall figure stood and exited the small room, hoping to scavenge something of value before the rest of the city awoke and he was once again forced to feign normalcy. He stepped out onto the lush green grass, quietly closing the great stone doors behind him. Under normal circumstances he would have felt bad about leaving a sleeping child in a crypt, but these weren’t normal circumstances. And Evalynne was no ordinary sleeping child.

Though she may only look to be seven, the girl was actually nearing her twelfth birthday. Subject Psi felt a twinge of guilt at the fact that he hadn’t even realized that it was almost her birthday already. _‘I need to look for something to give her when the day comes.’_ Evalynne had never insisted on gifts but Psi had always found a way to commemorate her birthday.

The lumbering giant of a man began searching through the stalls of Arcadia’s Marketplace, looking for anything that could be of use at this point. He had already managed to collect a handful of medkits and plenty of money, all of which he had his little companion store in one of her safes. The markets didn’t hold much that Psi deemed useful, but he did manage to find a small stash of chocolate and a single plush bunnie. And in a stroke of luck he managed to find a new dress that he suspected the girl would like. He also got a small assortment of canned foods that he would gladly add to their stash. He put all of these things in the nap sack at his side and decided it was time to head back to his charge.

The beginning of Raptures day cycle was still a few hours off but he didn’t want to risk the discovery by the early birds. As he was approaching the crypt he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was up. With worry leading him, Psi hurried towards the crypt, but when he turned the last corner he found the stone doors slightly ajar.

Reaching through their bond, Psi willed Evalynne to wake up, mentally shouting _‘Evalynne you’re in danger! Wake up!’_

He could feel his charge stir, and with dread he recognized the fear in her mind. Closing the remaining distance to the crypt, the metal man flew through the stone doors causing them to fall off their hinges. Before him was a splicer in a red stained dress, haunched over the little girl that was still in her bed. The splicer wore a mask of twigs and branches, and held a knife poised to stab the small figure beneath him.

“Harness the flame, harness the mist. Harness the flame, harness the mist!” The splicer chanted before plunging his weapon towards the little sister.

An earsplitting shriek pierced the air as Psi threw himself towards the attacker, but the scream was cut off by a gurgling cough. The splicer looked down at the drill that had bore straight through his abdomen. Psi threw the dying splicer aside, overcome with worry.

But when he looked down to check on Evalynne what he saw was something he never would have expected.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  Sorry for the wait, I've been falling way behind on all of my stories. If anyone is reading this I would love to know what your thoughts are. Enjoy.

* * *

 

* * *

Where moments ago had laid a frightened girl, wrapped in soft fabric, there was now only stone. Evalynne was nowhere to be found, the crypt was empty save for the confused Big Daddy and the dead splicer.

_'Evalynne? Evalynne, where are you?'_

* * *

 

The girl slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit room. Only it wasn't the room she had been in a moment before, this was her room, the room filled with safes and, more importantly, safety.

_'Evalynne? Evalynne, where are you?'_

_Psi?_

_'Evalynne! Are you ok? Are you in danger? Did a splicer take you?'_

_I'm fine, I just... I'm in my room._

_'What? How did you get to your room?'_

_I just, saw the splicer attack me and panicked, then I was just in my room._

_'Could you have developed the ability to teleport?'_

_That's not possible, Psi._

_'It's rapture. Just try and do that again in reverse, see if you can get back to the crypt.'_

The girl slowly climbed out of her makeshift bed, standing in the center of her room with her eyes screwed shut, while she focused on the crypt and her father.

Suddenly a pair of armored arms wrapped around her and the faint smell of the protector washed over her. With her eyes once again open Evalynne found herself back in the small stone crypt, gently wrapped in her protectors arms.

_'We should go find Dr. Tenenbaum, she may be able to explain what's happened.'_

* * *

Two dull knocks sounded through the apartment, startling the scientist out of her sleep. The exhausted woman stumbled out of her bed and to the door to her apartment, glancing through the peephole to find the hulking figure of an alpha series protector. In seconds Tenenbaum had yanked the door open and ushered her unexpected guests into her apartment.

“What are you doing here Herr Psi?”

The giants small passenger hopped down from her perch on his shoulder and greeted the scientist with a short hug. “We’re here to ask you a question, Mom.” Tenenbaum gestured for her to continue. “It’s kind of complicated, may we sit down?”

* * *

“Teleported?”

“Yes, or that’s what seems to have happened. One moment I was in a crypt in Arcadia, the next I was in my room, beneath Rapture. Then the opposite happened.”

The doctor turned her attention to the protector, “What did it look like when she supposedly teleported?”

_‘It was like space warped around this red light that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, then you were standing there, right where the light had been.’_

Evalynne repeated her protectors account making the doctor scratch her chin in thought. “It is possible that Evalynne has developed the ability to teleport thanks to her repeated consumption of altered ADAM she extracts from corpses. I’ve seen something like this, some of the older little ones have developed the ability to use plasmids like those sold throughout Rapture. Sarah was the first case I saw, she accidentally lit a poster of Fontaine on fire. But until now I have never seen the ability to Teleport. We haven’t even managed to produce a plasmid to truly grant teleportation, the closest thing we’ve gotten is one that allows its user to demolecularize themselves then remolecularize in a different location. But that isn’t truly teleportation, not like this. It sounds like you can create a vortex to bend space to take you from one location to another. With that ability you could probably take yourself and perhaps another anywhere within Rapture, or perhaps even the world.”

_‘Told you it was teleportation.’_

_You are such a child._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ ‘I have to ask the obvious question: what now? If any of the nut jobs in the research department, or heaven forbid Andrew Ryan himself, found out about this new ability you would be royally fucked. I mean they would definitely experiment on you and probably kill me and who knows wha-’ _

_ Yeah I get the picture. Maybe it's time to go completely underground. _

_ ‘And how do you propose we do that? Incase you haven't noticed, I kind of stick out in a crowd and you aren't mu-’ _

Again Evalynne cut off her guardians train of thought, this time by grabbing tightly to his helmet from her perch on his shoulder and teleporting the both of them. For Psi, this was a less than pleasant experience as he felt his organs compress and expand as he was moved spontaneously to a room he had never before seen with his own eyes.

_ ‘What the hell, Evalynne, next time give me some warning!’ _

The girl hopped off his shoulders as she shrugged at the hulking metal encased man. Glancing around, Psi realized where they were as he saw piles of blankets in one corner and a wall of safes across from a little sister vent. 

_ ‘So this is where you always disappear to, it’s strange to see it with my own eyes...’ _ As Psi spoke he turned to look at his small companion, who he realized after turning completely in a circle was no longer in the room.  _ ‘Evalynne?!’ _

_ One second, I’m just grabbing something.  _

Psi realized that she had teleported somewhere moments before the still disconcerting red distortion brought her and a very large, very nice looking bed into the center of the room.

_ ‘Could you please warn me before you disappear? Also where did you get that thing?’ _

_ You know that really fancy furniture store in Olympus Heights? Well this was one of the displays, I saw them moving it to the back room a couple days ago, probably to disassemble it, so I took it. _ The small girl could instantly feel the disapproval radiating from her protector.  _ Oh come on, it’s not like they’ll miss it, that’s the wealthiest district in all of Rapture. Besides, I thought you might want a real bed if you ever decide to get out of that clunky thing. _

After a moment of thought the lumbering giant realized that she was right, for the first time since he had been released into the city, he could actually consider taking off the heavy diving suit he was stuffed in. 

_ ‘It would be nice to be free of this contraption, but no more stealing.’ _

_ You steal all the time. _

_ ‘Yeah, but am I a little girl that half the addicts in this city would do anything to get their hands on?’ _

_ Point taken, well the day cycle should be starting now, but later tonight I would like to get some more stuff to turn this place into a home, all that’s here was what I could manage to get through the vents. Oh, and if you do decide to get out of that suit please give me some warning so I won’t see anything. _

_ ‘Yeah, about that, I have no clothes to change into.’ _

_ You’re naked in there?! _

_ ‘No’ _ The protector turned and sat on the bed, examining the wall of safes as he mentally added  _ ‘I have underwear on.’ _

_ Yeah, we’re gonna have to fix that. I’m going to go find you some clothes, I’ll be careful, the bathrooms in there, though it’s not much. Don’t break anything. _

Before the alpha series protector could protest that she had just noted the start of the day cycle, the girl was gone in a flash of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people! It's been an awfully long time since I've updated, personal nonsense getting in the way, but this fic is one that was very important to me and I feel the need to see it through. So here's the update, it's a bit short but I'm trying to get back into the groove of this story, don't be afraid of the comments box I love feedback, and thanks for all the continued support!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new fic I decided to do because I just recently played Bioshock 1 and 2 and fell in love with the concepts behind it. There will most likely be nsfw themes later in the fic, so if you're not ok with that please stop reading. All comments are greatly appreciated, especially if I get something wrong. Thanks for reading!


End file.
